ADMINSTRATIVE CORE: SUMMARY ABSTRACT The primary goal of the Administrative Core is to manage and oversee the actions of the proposed P20 benign urology center entitled, Center for Urological Laser Technologies (CULT) at Duke University. The Administrative Core will be led by Pei Zhong as the Center Director who is experienced in shock wave lithotripsy (SWL), laser lithotripsy (LL), and stone research. His team includes three Research Team Directors with combined experience in the clinical management of stone disease and photonics: Drs. Michael Lipkin, Glenn Preminger, and Joseph Izatt?and the Educational Enrichment Program (EEP) Director, Dr. Neal Simmons. The CULT team will be guided by an Advisory Board (AB) made up of members internal and external to Duke that are preeminent leaders in the fields of urology and engineering. Lastly, CULT will work closely with two NIDDK-sponsored urology centers and an industry partner to coordinate research and educational collaboration efforts. The Administrative Core has four specific aims: (1) Provide organizational structure and administrative support to build an infrastructure that can attract new talent and facilitate fundamental multidisciplinary research in advancing laser lithotripsy (LL) technologies and techniques for the clinical management of nephrolithiasis; (2) Develop an EEP that trains the next generation of biomedical scientists and engineers in close collaboration with urologists in engineering design and entrepreneurship to be more apt in innovating breakthroughs related to benign genitourinary research; (3) Act as the central hub for all communication, coordination, and research compliance-related activities; and (4) Establish outreach efforts that will include a Center website, reports, and other outreach materials to communicate about the Center's successes, breakthroughs, and new directions related to both its research and education. As such, CULT will be well-positioned to foster multidisciplinary research collaborations at Duke; engage with proximate healthcare providers, universities, and industry; and provide high level training in research, innovation, and entrepreneurship; all of which provide an ideal and powerful combination for research and educational engagement. Furthermore, this infrastructure will help CULT seek future R01, P01, and/or U54 funding, amplifying the impact of CULT's potential to be a leader in propelling technology innovation and development in LL systems to benefit stone patients nationally and worldwide.